Annie's Brother
by ClosetCase
Summary: She just wanted to catch up with her brother, she never intended to get caught up in a whole lot of something else. Richie/OC. Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own All My Children or their cast, I'm simply writing this because Richie was my favorite one on the show and then they killed him off. I'm complaining to mom a lot. He really was the only good actor left there...  
I **do** however own my own original charactor, _Lindsay Devane_.

* * *

The twenty five year old female stepped out into the airports air conditioned building and removed her large round sunglasses slowly from her face to place atop her long dark brown hair.  
Her brown eyes sparkled from underneath thick eyelashes, lips curling into a soft smile as she took in the surroundings.  
Deciding to seal the moment forever she reached down for the camera that hung on a strap around her neck and snapped a quick picture of her new home, Pine Valley.  
Turning the camera off after she was assured she got the shot she wanted she adjusted it to her side and waved herself a cab, giving the man directions to her brothers apartment and hoping silently she hadn't messed up.  
Driving away from the airport with her luggage in the trunk of the cab and hand bag at her side she stared out the windows, memorising the drive to make sure she wouldn't get lost anytime soon.  
It had been years since she'd last seen her brother and this happened to be the first time she was ever in Pine Valley; she couldn't help but feel anxious about it all.  
Heaving a sigh when she saw the vehicle stop at a building of nice expensive apartments she stepped out only to have a tanned hand reach out to grab hers, steadying her as she fixed her white sundress that shimmied up whenever she sat down.  
Looking up she came into contact with the matching pair of brown eyes that ran through their family, a wide grin spread across her face as she took in her brother's handsome features.  
She was very doubtful now about him **not** dating anyone, even though he swore over the phone he was _completely_ single.

"Aiden" She breathed jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck.

He chuckled softly into her ear and spun her around, "Lindsay, it has been way too long!"

Setting her back down on the ground he took in her appearance, she had definitely grown from once being an awkward teenager to a beautiful woman.

"Well let's get your things upstairs then I can show you around"

Nodding she grabbed everything she could from the car and handed him the rest, following after her much taller brother as they got into the elevator and took it up to his floor.

"So what brought you to Pine Valley? You never told me over the phone" Aiden decided now that they were face to face it was best to bring up why she called him so distraught only a week ago.

Humming a soft tune in her throat she glanced nervously at her brother and decided truth was better than lying, "My boss, Carl, you remember him?"

"Yeah, I remember you telling me about him on the phone a year ago" He felt a little guilty all their talks had simply been on the phone for the past three years.

"Well I had an awful encounter with him, so I ended up quitting my job. Listen, lets discuss this later, I missed you, it's been too long and I'd rather have a good time catching up!"

Aiden chuckled at his sister and led her to his apartment, unlocking the door and kicking it open with his foot when he realised both hands were full.  
Inside he had made sure to clean everywhere, knowing if she saw the mess she would either add to it or complain about it.  
She had her on and off days from what Aiden remembered.  
Placing her things by the couch she spun around to meet her brother again, snapping a quick picture of him when he was unaware.

"So give me the scoop, where's this 'single status' coming from?"

Unable to contain his laughter at his younger sister's antics Aiden answered her, "Well there is one girl but she's... well she's definitely hard to handle"

"Ah, so she's the spoiled bratty type?" Lindsay nodded along, already picturing the woman who had wooed her brother.

"Oh she is definitely spoiled and manipulative, not to mention she has a big attitude but she's... she is amazing, and I've never met anyone so self contradicting before"

Smiling at her brothers smitten face she dropped onto the couch, "So what's her name?"

"Greenlee" He answered without a second thought, "but it's not going anywhere, she doesn't want anything from me"

Making an o shape with her mouth Lindsay nodded and looked around the good sized apartment with a smile on her face, "Smythe?"

"You know her?"

Shaking her head she answered with her thick accent, "No, she's one of the owners at fusion right? I got an interview set up there for a photography job. It's to last me while I'm in town"

Grinning Aiden took the seat beside her and flipped the television on, "What says you to a long night of catching up and a marathon of whatever we can find?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own AMC... but if I did Babe Carey would be killed off, JR would never be allowed to grow his hair longer again, Tad would be with Dixie and Krystal would of never been brought into the show. I do own my original character, Lindsay Devane.  
You can blame my mother for introducing me to AMC when I was really little, its going to end up being an addiction for a very long time... (although I might kick it if they don't bring back my Richie or Leo)

* * *

The next morning Lindsay was situated at her new desk at Fusion Cosmetics, a serious blonde before her and a curly brunette behind her.  
She had noted before that the blonde happened to be the one her brother had fallen deeply for and categorized that piece of knowledge to the side for the rest of the day, trying to test waters with her new co-workers.  
The brunette however didn't send any pings into her mind, although her brother did mention she wasn't on good terms with the Greenlee woman.

"So we need to have some photo shoots done for the upcoming magazine release" Greenlee continued speaking, letting Lindsay nod even though she was only half paying attention.

She knew exactly what was needed right when they hired her, "Okay, well who would you like in the shots? I was thinking of getting everyone in, but it's your call"

Greenlee smiled uneasily and looked up to the curly haired woman who sat in her chair giving Lindsay the once over, "Well everyone like you said but we need it fresh, but daring"

"Unique" Greenlee added.

Nodding Lindsay got up to her feet and grabbed a roll of film and her camera, looking around the colourful building and taking in her ideas, "I'm thinking something to do with trees or at least outside where you have some fractions of green"

"Great, well we'll let you get to that, I have to sign some things and check over our bank deposits" The woman named Kendall spoke with distraction, leaving the office to the next room where she could work quietly.

"So your Aiden's sister, right?" Greenlee, Lindsay noticed, had a way of speaking like she was above everyone.

"That would be me, say I'd like to go around town and see if I can find a proper place to shoot. I like things natural rather than screens"

Greenlee smiled and waved her out the door with an "of course".  
Lindsay packed her things quickly and moved to leave the building before she came face to face with the blonde from earlier.  
She hadn't gotten along with this woman from the very moment they bumped into each other in the downstairs hall.  
Aiden had only told her of Greenlee and so everyone else was left up to meet the imagination.  
Putting on a pleasant smile Lindsay took a few steps back to distance herself from the clean faced Babe Carey.

"Nice to see you again"

"Aiden's sister? So that's why you got the job" Babe remarked, quirking a brow.

The smile vanishing from her face Lindsay shook her head, "Who I am related to has nothing to do with my work performance; I met the requirements and that is why I got hired"

"Hey you two, quit your bickering. We have a job to do and if you two can't handle it I don't want to have to step in" Greenlee called from across the room.

Babe nodded shallowly and jerked past the brunette, a scowl in place as she took her spot on the chair by one of the working computers.  
Lindsay couldn't help but dislike this Babe Carey; she seemed to put off vibes of hatred towards anyone new without any real reason, or at least that was the case with her.  
Shaking her head Lindsay took her leave out the building, pressing the buttons in the elevator and stepping out into the brand new sun.  
She missed New York City but Pine Valley seemed peaceful and clear, not as polluted and busy like the streets of her home.  
Aiden promised her she would enjoy her stay, whether he had to get her drunk night after night to do it or not.  
She had simply laughed at her brother, loving and missing his playful attitude even when he _was_ serious.  
It took her only twenty minutes to arrive at the local park where sun shined through every tree leaf and leaned down to kiss her tanned face.  
She saw a few little kids playing in the park on swing sets and a few random couples on benches, each taking the time to become captured by her camera.  
Sorting through the pictures on her digital camera she always carried around in her pocket or handbag she deleted the few blurry ones and kept the clear ones.  
_It was always best to have two sets of camera, one for fun and one for work_, she thought.  
Once she was finished she began her trek, snapping random shots that would be a good place to put her new co-workers.  
Nothing really jumped out at her however and she slowly felt disheartened until a voice rippled through her thoughts and called over to her.

"Um, excuse me?" Turning around she caught sight of a blonde male who appeared to be almost her brothers age, "Um, hi"

Holding back a giggle Lindsay nodded to him, "Hi?"

"I couldn't help but notice," he started edging forward with his head cocked to the side, "You work for Fusion?"

Suddenly on high alert she stepped back slightly, "How did you know that?"

His face lit up happily before the worry set over his handsome features, "Oh! Sorry, I don't mean to frighten you or anything, I just saw your pass there. I- um, well know a few people who work there"

She grinned suddenly and held her hand out, "I'm Lindsay Devane"

Reaching out he shook her hand with a matching grin, "Richie"

"Got a last name Richie?" She questioned.

"Novak" He laughed shaking his head to rid the fear of her already knowing him out of his mind.

"Well I just arrived in Pine Valley yesterday, I met a few people today but maybe I met a few people you know? What are their names?"

"Babe Carey, you know her?"

Her face fell as she nodded, "Oh yes, I know her"

He laughed at the sour look and leaned back, "Got off to a bad start then, huh?"

Smiling Lindsay nodded and suddenly snapped a quick picture of him, grinning as he let out a 'whoa'.

"Sorry, wanted a picture to remember my new friend"

"New friend huh?" Richie grinned, "So you're a photographer?"

"Yeah, Greenlee and Kendall gave me the job. I'm really excited about it"

Richie nodded with a shy smile, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets as he watched the new female smile pleasantly at him.  
He liked their conversation as he kept it going, talking to her about her family which mostly gave him information about her being Aiden's younger sister.  
He could notice the similarities easily when she talked just like her brother, but it suited her best.  
A few times they'd talk about her old life in New York until Lindsay decided he now knew more about her than she of him and chose to start asking him questions about his life.

"So what about you, got any family?" Lindsay questioned, brushing her bangs away from her face.

Richie casted her a sideways glance and looked longingly away, "Yeah, I've got a sister but..."

"But?"

"Well she doesn't really want anything to do with me right now"

Looking at his saddened face Lindsay couldn't help but feel sorry for him, "Well maybe she'll change her mind, from what I've seen you're a very likeable person"

Richie laughed with her and eyed her curiously, "Well thank you Miss. Devane"

Shaking his off Lindsay glanced to her watch and voiced her worry, "Richie I'm really sorry, but I have to cut our conversation short, it seems I have to hurry and find my shot before I get fired on the first day"

"Oh, I didn't mean to keep you from your work, I'm sorry"

"Oh don't worry; it's not your fault... say how about you help me out to repay me then?"

Quirking a brow he rubbed at his short wavy dirty blonde hair, "And how would I be helping you out?"

Smiling Lindsay gestured to the park surroundings, "help me find the perfect background setting?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own AMC.  
I keep getting sad everytime I watch AMC now, I really miss Richie, I have a very large hope he's going to come back... somehow.  
Also thank you very much **Mo Fo Sho** for your review, I'm really glad you liked it, and Lindsay too. I hope you keep enjoying it :)

* * *

Lindsay had decided she** really **didn't want to be on Kendall's bad side when she returned from her scour of Pine Valley's park.  
She found the curly brunette shouting her head off at Greenlee, who had begun shouting right back after trying to speak calmly.  
From the information they were shouting at each other Lindsay had figured something happened to Kendall's son and now she was freaking out.  
Not even knowing Kendall had a son however she kept herself quiet and settled down at her desk, nervously moving things about that got in the way of her hands.  
She had spotted Babe across the room with the familiar scowl in place and for a second Lindsay thought she was going to jump Greenlee.  
There were also two unfamiliar women standing to the side, talking with the two arguing women in an attempt to calm them down.  
Both were brunettes although one was much shorter and stick thin, her hair was pin straight and lips pulled into an uneven line.  
The second one beside her was a little bit taller, standing at least at Lindsay's height or a little more with a bright face but saddened attitude.  
She like Babe looked like she wanted to tackle Greenlee on the floor and vent her anger out, it was such a strange atmosphere Lindsay wondered how they could all work together.  
At the ding of an elevator however their fighting was cut short, their temper sidetracked for only a moment.

"Who's that now?" Kendall sighed, giving Lindsay a look as she passed her to stand at the elevator entrance.

Glancing over her shoulder Lindsay spoke up, "I'm having a feeling Kendall doesn't like me..."

"It's not that, she's just angry at me" Greenlee answered unconvincingly.

"Oh, right, you're the new girl aren't you?" the thin brunette spoke up, walking over in her high fashioned clothes.

Nodding Lindsay shook her hand as well but couldn't help the question forming of how many people's hands she would have to shake throughout the week, "Lindsay Devane"

"Aiden's sister!" she suddenly shouted pointing a finger at her face, "I heard about you actually, I'm Amanda Dillon, glad to have you on board"

"Heard about me, from Aiden?" a confused look managed to etch itself across her cute friendly features.

Amanda shook her head in a nod, "Only like twice though"

"Awe see, already making friends" Greenlee joked from where she sat, trying to release the tense atmosphere she helped create.

"I was actually pretty worried about making friends," Lindsay admitted, "I've been so used to life in New York that I kind of forgot all my skills"

"You lived in New York?" Amanda gasped, "Oh! You must have seen everything"

Chuckling she responded, "You know I really haven't, I mean I've lived there but never really took the time to see the sites. It was normally just daily routines"

"So you moved back to Pine Valley to catch up with Aiden?"

"Actually I've never even been to Pine Valley before which is why I'm so lost, but yeah moved her to catch up with my big brother. Phone calls didn't seem to be enough"

"You can say that again" The heavy accented voice of her brother answered from behind her, "How are you girls doing?"

Smiling as big as she could Lindsay tapped her brother on the shoulder with a stack of photos, "Now what do we owe this honour?"

"Well I just came to check in, see how everyone's holding up" At this comment he had shot a strange look at Greenlee, one Lindsay couldn't quite decipher.

"We're alright Aiden" Greenlee answered briskly.

As if shot down he turned back to his sister, surprising her with a cup of coffee from behind his back, "Fair enough, I managed to get the spare key today, which you'll need. I'll be at Tad's for a few hours so I want you able to get inside just in case"

"Tad?"

"Close friend of mine, we work together" He answered her and reproduced the apartment key, "Now don't go wrecking anything"

"Do I ever?" She teased.

Shrugging Aiden stayed put for a few minutes before rushing back out in the elevator to go see his friend, giving his sister one last goodbye and Greenlee a longing look from the corner of his eye as he went.  
Lindsay had quickly gotten back into her work which was finally piled with old pictures of their cosmetics that needed to be redone.  
Thankfully she had managed to finish her first assignment with the help of Richie Novak, he was a great guy the more she learned about him, although in all honesty she hadn't learned all that much.  
He had made time fly with his charming smile and laugh, making her feel like everything slowed down by a minute or two.  
Without much hesitation Lindsay decided he would make a great friend and set out to obtain just that, wondering what her brother would think of him if she introduced them, unless of course Aiden already knew him.  
Amanda tapped on her desk a few seconds later, pulling her forcefully out of her thoughts as she looked up with brown eyes to the other female.  
She was quickly informed that Kendall wanted to see her in the back office to see what sight she found for the pictures and with a quick thank you to Richie in the quite confines of her mind she set off.  
Knocking lightly on the door she entered when the business tone of Kendall greeted her.  
Whether she was mad at Greenlee or not Lindsay still had that horrible suspicion that she didn't like her one bit.  
Carrying the small folder she had written the places down in and her manual camera she took a seat before the desk and began piling it out.

"I actually found three great places, one in particular that I think you and Greenlee would like. You said you wanted unique and daring right? Well the best spot for that I think is near the beach"

"I'm not so sure" Kendall started, already having a horrible feeling about a photo shoot at the beach.

Shrugging Lindsay ran a finger over to the next location name, "No problem, that's why we have more than one location. The next one I saw which was rather good was that little cafe store by the park, not inside it mind you but the bricking of the building in contrast to the sun and the trees that hang overhead is very nice. That and I can find the best lighting there"

Kendall now looked impressed, "You said you've never been to Pine Valley before, right? I mean you just found all these places by yourself, that's really smart"

Chuckling Lindsay felt the need to give credit where it was due, "I actually had a little tour guide, I managed my way to the park just fine and he showed me the rest of the place"

"Tour guide huh?" Kendall piqued up, hitching her back straight as she gave a curious stare to her new employee.

Nodding Lindsay looked back down at the pictures and remembered when her old friends gave her that exact look when meeting a new good looking male, "Yeah, he's a real nice guy. But what do you think of this location?"

Nodding Kendall agreed and told her to show her some pictures before the final decision was made, "What about the other locations as well that you came up with?"

"The rest are mostly just spots inside the park, I couldn't really get anywhere else but I hope that as I get familiar with Pine Valley I can find much better areas"

"Alright, sounds like a go, so tell me who was this tour guide of yours?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only Lindsay belongs to me.  
Sorry I haven't been able to update, I had my birthday, then I got sick, then I had to work, it's all been very tiring :)

* * *

"I don't reveal my sources" Lindsay winked, not knowing a single reason for keeping Richie's name a secret.

She couldn't even begin to start wondering why she refused to tell Kendall, it all just seemed to end with that.

Shrugging it off Kendall began sorting through the shipment of boxes filled with their cosmetics to busy herself, "Well its great work you've done so far, do you think you can get those photos developed tomorrow? We'll have a red room set up for you to use"

"That's great" Lindsay smiled beginning to collect her things to head home with, "Is it alright if I call the day early? I still have things at home to pack up and I'm not sure what else I can get done yet without the red room"

"Of course" Kendall waved her off, eyeing her as she left the room.

It only took Lindsay about twenty minutes to get back home by cab and another ten to unpack her suitcase into the small dresser that Aiden had allowed her to use.  
She had taken up sleeping on the couch which was no problem as she had gotten quite comfortable on the leather; of course she was hoping the September heat would disappear so she wouldn't feel like she was sticking everywhere she sat.  
She had been forced to change out of her clothes and into much simpler attire as the night began drawing closer, heating herself up some food in the microwave until he phone began ringing on the kitchen counter.  
It took her a moment surprise until she answered, not recognising the caller ID.

"Lindsay Devane here" She answered automatically, hearing a smooth laugh on the other line.

"You sure you're a photographer? You answer the phone like an agent or something"

Lindsay couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she recognized the voice, "Why hello stranger, and yeah I'm pretty sure, I just pick things up from Aiden"

Chuckling she could imagine him smiling on the other end of the phone, "So I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"Nah, I've got free time everywhere. I'm just picking at some food feeling boredom and summer heat set in"

"Well how would you like to escape the summer heat?" He teased.

Sitting up a little straighter in the small chair she occupied she responded, "And how would I go about escaping this summer heat?"

"Well you'll have to find out by meeting me; you know where the Comeback bar is?"

"Hmm not off the top of my head but I'm sure the cabbie company will"

"Or" He hinted.

"Or?"

"I can pick you up?"

"Well now, that would require you getting my address wouldn't it?" She teased back loving to hear his voice as she got along with a man she only met just that morning.

"That it would, think you can trust a stranger like me?"

For some reason his question didn't seem to be teasing anymore and Lindsay almost dropped her fork into the reheated spaghetti Aiden left for her.

"Well stranger you haven't given me any reason not to; I'll make you a deal, pick me up at the apartments off Kerr Street and owe me a dinner"

Laughing he agreed and bid her goodbye, telling her to be ready in ten minutes unless she had to take an extra few for the usual girl maintenance.  
It only took her five to get changed into something proper like jeans and a white shirt before she was scribbling a note for her brother and on the way out the door to wait.  
She found she didn't have to wait long as he pulled up by the curb and pushed his passenger door open, leaning back in his seat to watch her climb in.


End file.
